Keep Strong
by Twilight-bellajasperfan
Summary: The old Bella is dead, say hello to Princess Izzy.
1. Prolouge

AN:

Ok this is a rewrite of When they try to kill you- Keep strong. The story line is slightly different, and much easier to read. So read and review! Thanks!

-Hugs!

Prologue

Walking through the halls I was overcome by my thoughts

I'm hungry

I'm bored

Under the act I use, the fake mask? I hate it here. Overcome by everyone's happiness. It crushes my un beating heart.

I didn't ask for this life. I'm stuck here in Volterra, Italy. Isabella Marie Swan, a royal family member of the Volturi. I am a vampire. I didn't ask for it, I begged for death. It's just my luck though I'm stuck in hell for an eternity. The diet… I prefer human blood, but because my sister I am drinking from Bambi. I already know what you're asking yourself. You have a sister? Well the answer is yes, I do. Mary, she is 5 years my elder in human years. She was changed at 23, I was changed at 21. I am just leaving my new born year. I'm fully trained as a fighter by Felix. My powers, you're wondering? I'm a shield, physical and mental. I can also project another's power while they are in my presence, or absorb it for the time being. Your next possible question, How did I come to this life?

Well let's start from the beginning. After Edward let me in the woods unprotected the wolves found me. And they ended up over time caring for me, through Jacob, at first. When Jacob joined their pack they became my second family. I was healing, finally. But, Victoria found me eventually. Well first she found Phil and Renee. She drained them and ripped them to pieces. She sent me pictures in the mail. The police never found them and they have been declared missing since. Only I know the truth, they are dead. Charlie was next, we had a funeral for him though, and somehow my sister found out about it and came to Forks to pay her respects. I saw her and the man she was with. I whispered "Vampire" and of course, they heard me. They had confronted me later on and brought me to Italy with them. How did I live? Well peeps, my sister is the Queen of the Volturi. Yup, she is Aro's mate and wife. I see Marcus as a father figure, this makes my name Princess. We were going to make it official but were waiting until I found my mate. That reminds me I sho-

"Izzy Master said to meet him in the throne room." Jane said pulling me out of my thoughts. I thought of her like my own child. Under the cold shell the world sees she is an innocent girl, sweet as hell too.

"Which master Jane?" I said, it COULD be any 3 you never know in this crack house.

"Master Marcus, Princess" she said my title with a warm smile and with a tight hug from her she was off to do whatever it is she did.

I walked slowly towards the throne room, I thought about my mate, well I didn't know them yet, I wanted to look for them so badly, I just wish Aro would let me already! If it is one thing I want, it is a man to suffer this hell with me.

I arrived at the throne room as the doors were opened for me. They take titles seriously here. I saw Marcus sitting on his throne, his mate, Didyme, was like my mother. She was out in town tonight. I hugged my father figure closely.

"Ah Isabella, good for you to finally join me, I thought you had gotten lost my dear." Smiled at him and giggled, he knew I walked slower than a human. I could be fast though, if I wanted to be at least.

"Sorry daddy was caught up in my thoughts!"

"It is fine my dear, I have a surprise, though" I was paying attention 100% at that point.

"Oh? What is it?!"

He smiled at me and just said, "Your flight will take you to the United States, look in Alaska for your mate"

I squealed and jumped on him in a giant hug. I couldn't wait!

**AN:**

Ok so review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm sorry about taking so long to update, I have had such a brain poop and couldn't think of how to write this all down and when I did, it came out horridly. Then my computer crashed and I had to have it set to factory settings. Again, I apologize!

(B P.O.V.)

The ride on the plane was horrible, I was stuck for over 12 hours not being able to feed, and I'm just coming out of my newborn phase still. I should've waited at the damn castle for the cattle to be brought in. It is still funny to me, calling humans cattle, when about 16 months ago I was still one. Of course I just said that I had been hunting animals, well I thought it'd be best to find my mate being as normal as possible, and honestly? I don't understand how those Cullen's can deal with that. I told Mary that I was quitting it. No need to under nourish myself for a fun experience. If I want a hunt I can go find some criminals in town.

Here I was, Alaska.

Well as I walk to thru this tiny annoying airport, Might as well tell you a bit about me. I'm 21, well changed at 21. I just got out of my first year about 4 months ago, my control? Extremely well for my age, I can stand humans for about well…awhile, long enough not to cause a massacre in my wake. I was taught well. How did I become a vampire in the Volturi? It's a long story.

When Victoria had killed my father… Well I had sent word to my sister, Mary.

_-Flashback-_

_He was dead. Charlie. Dad. Chief. The names were uncountable. Forks lost one of the best people, He was known everywhere, was loved, and cherished… need I go on? I looked down at the phone I just picked up, and the number on the fridge. Mary. She ran off to Europe to study abroad, Italian. She never returned, saying that money was tight. Whenever we tried to visit, well Charlie, she declined, stating that she 'was busy' it hurt him bad, horridly bad. All she did was call, and that was dwindling over time as well. I sighed, might as well get this over with?_

_She picked up first ring._

_Well someone did._

"_Hello? How may I help you?"_

"_Um, Hi my names Isabella Swan? I have very important news for Mary Swan?"_

"_Oh! Pardon me Ma'am I'll put you right through."_

_Then that stupid waiting music was on, for about 5 minutes straight. I was about to hang up when I heard *click*._

"_Bella?"_

"_Hey Mary…"_

"_What did you need that was so urgent, you know I'll call you when I have time…I don't have much right now."_

"_It's about Charlie, He's…dead."_

"…_Oh…I...I…I'm sorry, hold on let me run and tell my roommate that I'm canceling tonight…"_

_I was on the phone with her for hours catching up… I ended up ending the conversation around 11 at night saying when the funeral was. _

"_You will be showing right?"_

"_I will try to pull some strings and go, I might be able to get my boyfriend as well…Mom and dad huh? Well… fuck…"_

"_I'm stuck trying to figure out what to do, I'm still 17 I can't be on my own…anyway… let me know alright? Good night Mar' Love you."_

"_Love you too Bells..."_

_-End flash back-_

Of course I hadn't known that she would be my legal guardian.

I walked outside and breathed in heavily; Fresh air.

Who did I blame for the death of my parents and ultimately my death? The Cullen's; If they hadn't brought me into this world, my father would be alive; I would've had a mother still; I could be starting a family now; getting married; having kids. I wouldn't be heartbroken. Who in particular did I blame? Edward, for bringing me into this world, Alice for saying she was my friend yet just leaving me behind. Esme, claiming to be a mother, yet she abandons her child. Carlisle, claiming to be a father, yet he abandons his child. Emmett, claiming to be my brother, yet he too abandoned me.

I never blamed Jasper, I felt…odd about him, but never hate. And Rosalie, never hate. She may have not liked me but she never tried to hurt me in anyway. She never betrayed me.

Right those thoughts aside, I was thirsty. I was in a rather large town, bound to have some criminals…

(Unknown P.O.V.)

"We are so disappointed in you."

"This is why we always have to move."

"I regret ever bringing you here."

"…"

"Dude I actually enjoy it here….why do you have to fuck it up..."

The only one who didn't say anything was Rose.

"I'm going to go for a run…"

"Go take Rose with you. We can't trust you."

I walked out. I barely even knew who said what. Since we left Bella I have been slipping up more and more. This diet…. It's insane and it's torcher.

I felt her presence before I saw her.

"It's okay Jazz…"

"No, not really, I can't take this anymore, I just want to leave."

She frowned at me, obviously upset from what I said, I didn't expect her response.

"I do too…did you know me and Emmett are getting a divorce…"

"…No I didn't."

"Yeah, well I caught him fucking the little bitch when I came home from a hunt about a month ago; eddy was in on it too."

My mouth was hanging open…

Wow. That was… bad. Alice and I had a divorce shortly after Bella's disappearance, her blaming me. She soon just began to hate me more and more, my slip ups not helping. But this, this was news, this confused me.

"Rose…"

"Nahh don't worry about it… I've fallen out of love with him during the years."

"It still horrible."

"It doesn't ma-.." she was cut off by the sound of talking floating through the air

(B P.O.V.)

I had the guy by his neck as I ripped off his dick. "How does that feel? WELL?! ANSWER ME"

"Please! PLEASE I'M SORRY" the man screamed in pain as I ripped his balls off next.

He was raping a girl on the verge of death. As he had been stabbing her earlier, I let him finish his little thing, and then I quickly knocked him out and snapped the poor girl's neck. I then dragged him through the woods and preceded to torcher him. I made him beg for mercy as I ripped parts of his body off and sucked the blood out of it. I just did that with his dick and balls. Caius would be so fucking proud of me.

"Ha-ha! You are going to die, and you are going to straight to Hell! Say hello to Satan for me! You little piece of shit!" I then broke all his bones in his body rupturing organs in the process and then drank him dry.

I proceeded to bury what was left.

I turned to the wood growling after that. I sensed two vampires, one female, and one male. I snared and crouched over my now finished meal. MINE.

(J P.O.V.)

I heard her snarl and I immediately snarled back. I crouched in front of Rose protectively. She was my sister.

"Come out now!"

I walked out slowly with rose behind me as the brunette turned around and faced us head on. My face as I stared at her was probably priceless.

"We mean no harm, just passing through the area" Rose said with her head down looking at the ground.

"What are you doing here in Alaska. Why." I heard the voice crack. As so did Rose, for her head snapped up and she gasped.

"Bella?"

All she did was start dry sobbing. I had an overwhelming urge to protect her from what hurt her and to comfort her… and from the looks of it so did rose. Why? She walked over to her and started hugging her and apologizing. I stared dumbfounded.

"Guys?"

"Jasper? Rosalie…why are you guys here…"

"The Cullen's have cousins here…"

"The…Cullen's… you aren't sounding like you are part of the family."

"We aren't anymore I guess, just there because of our diet. I'm a Hale, he's a Whitlock"

"I know about him."

"What?"

"We took care of Maria… I learned all about you major." She finally stood tall and I took note of her attire. She wore simple clothing, black cloak on the ground… and around her neck… the V necklace of the Volturi.

"I see. So you are a Volturi now huh?"

"Yes." She said it dead pan. No emotion. But I saw one thing and felt it, Forgiveness. And I also felt a mating pull, funny because I didn't see her mate.

"I-…Bella I'm so-"

"Don't worry about it Jazz, You too Rosalie, I forgave you both a long time ago, for the others… they deserve whatever punishment the Volturi deems appropriate."

"Bella?"

"Its Izzy now guys…"

"Izzy would you like to come back to the house with us and cleanup..?" Rose said quietly.

"…why not, I'm supposed to be looking for my mate here anyway…"

A/N: And that's chapter one! Review? Thanks! I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming. . So here's the next chapter Read and Review.

(B P.O.V.)

So they were going to take me back to the den of hell. I asked Rosalie how she and Emmett split up, and she explained all about the cheating. I was surprised; this supposed 'family' had quite the few issues. Alice, leaving jasper over something he had no control over… it wasn't right. I could see below his mask of indifference that he was in pain. This woman for over 50 years proclaimed her love for him yet over one, it may have not been small but still, slip up she leaves him. She then proceeds to go to Emmett and ruin the marriage of him and Rose by having him have sex with her, finding out her mate was him, then Edward? Oh my; that made me laugh. He is getting it on with the matted couple; Fun! I was hurting for both of these people. I WOULD ask them to return with me when I found my mate. Speaking of which, I did feel the pull I just couldn't…place it. It was pulling me towards this Cullen house hold…but at the same time it wasn't. It was extremely confusing.

I looked up into the distance and I could see the ever approaching image of a house, a very large one. It was, as the last one, beautiful. But the castle was more beautiful, by far.

As we approached Rose went in first, her statement made me smile.

"Carlisle! We have a small issue!" Her voice was frantic.

I heard Carlisle quickly walking towards her his voice careful, "Rose? What's the issue?"

Her voice dropped a few levels but I could still hear her well enough, "A Volturi is here, I…She said that the Cullen's presence is required in Volterra. Carlisle what does this mean?"

His voice was calm; I'll give him props for that. On the way here I made a small call to Aro.

_-Flash Back-_

_We were running through the woods and I stopped the two of them, grinning I said,"Ahh hold on a moment I must call my brother." _

"_Your brother?" Rose asked curious, and weary. _

"_Yes, one moment Rose I have a plan." I grinned at her. _

_I dialed Aro's number, it took two or three rings but he finally picked up._

"_Hello Izzy, how may I assist you?"_

"_Aro, I am in Alaska and I found the Cullens, I request permission to bring them to Volterra for their sentence."_

"_I see, all of them?"_

"_No I found Rosalie and Jasper; the Cullen's crimes have continued to build, against these two as well."_

"_Would you like me to make this a formal arrangement?"_

"_No, just in case Daddy Cullen calls you."_

"_Yes, yes, well proceed."_

"_Thank you; give Marcus and Mary my love."_

"_I will of course dear."_

_*click*_

_I looked at the two in front of me and grinned evilly. Let's have fun!_

_-End of Flash Back-_

Daddy Cullen took out his cell phone and called Aro, just as I assumed.

"Hello?"

"Hello Aro, one of my coven just informed me that you ask of us in Italy"

"Ah yes, our dear Princess must have been quick with this agreement. You are required here."

"May I ask why?"

"All in due time, friend, all in due time."

*click*

I pulled my hood up, my cloak was black but the designs of diamonds and jewels made it unique.

I walked through the door with Jasper, "Enough pleasantries, Pack essentials we leave tomorrow. Hurry up."

"Who the fuck are you, you bitch." I gazed at Alice; hmm she has quite a dirty mouth.

"Keep your _children_ in order Cullen; little girl how about a bar of soap in that mouth? Keep your thoughts to yourself, before it hands you more charges."

"CHARGES?! We have done nothing wrong!"

Her shill scream hurt my ears. I smirked; let's have a bit of fun.

"My brother begs to differ when a certain woman happened to stumble upon us asking for death." I saw Edward stop and stare at my figure, "Bella…"

"Ah yes, Miss Swan, a delicious snack. Most tasty I must say."

He growled at me and lunged, Emmett held him back, "Dude… calm down you will just get the Volturi pissed more."

He was snarling at me still, to my surprise, Jasper snarled back. It was then that Esme, kind loving Esme, said in a very bitchy tone, "What is it now jasper? Are you going to defend this murderer? Pssf. What are you, her '_Mate'?_" It was said with so much venom that I snarled and the woman found herself thrown out the nearest window, I started thinking though, what if… Nah. I'll take care of the mate thing later. I'll ask Marcus for a better description of the area I should be looking into.

"Keep your mate in check; does she not know her place Carlisle?"

"I- I apologize" he stuttered. I smiled my teeth now showing through the shadow cast from my hood.

"Right I will be waiting at the Seattle airport, we leave tonight. Be there. _Or else._"

(C P.O.V.)

I watched as the apparent princess walked away. She acted like royalty alright.

I went to my mate outside and picked her up off her ass, why was I mated to such a shitty woman, the princess was correct; she needed to learn her place.

(Ed. P.O.V.)

That little bitch, Bella was MINE and she KILLED her, I will take my revenge!

(A P.O.V.)

Little bitch? Me? Little girl?! That cunt. I want her cloak though, Princess? WHY CANT I BE A PRINCESS! DAMN IT!

(Es. P.O.V.)

Carlisle picked me up off my ass stating that I would be punished later for speaking out of my place. I put my head down, I was a failure today.

(Em. P.O.V.)

Fucking hell Baby Bella is dead, so much for a sister, oh well. I don't even give a shit, never did about her.

(B P.O.V.)

They were scared, I laughed. I arrived at the airport with Jazz and Rose; I stared at them in the eye carefully. I chose my words slowly, "As princess of the Volturi, Marcus' one and only child, I give you a formal invitation to the Volturi."

They stared right back at me, Jazz answered, "We'll think about it."

Rose started the next conversation out of the blue, "Izzy, Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." I smiled kindly at her.

"H-how were you changed…"

I was thrown back into that particular memory as I told them, as we waited for the Cullens to arrive.

_-Flashback-_

_I walked to my room, quietly as I could. I had thought of my resolve, Mary would hate me for this, but I didn't know what else to do, my depression crippling me. I was now in my bathroom; I looked into the mirror, and whispered to myself, "I am so sorry Mary but… I... I can't take this anymore."_

_I took the bottle of pills for sleeping, and the dagger I had found in the kitchen and I plunged the dagger into my stomach I ripped it down into my legs and arms. I was crying at that point, I couldn't even reach the pills, before I was tackled to the ground restrained as I kicked and screamed, I felt the tear into my neck and wrists and I heard sobbing in the background and screaming. I heard a screech into the air. I felt fire. I was begging for death, they didn't give it to me; instead they gave me fires of hell. _

_-End of Flashback-_

I gave them a very vague description.

The Cullens arrived at that moment and I smiled.

"Alright, hello, my name is Princess Izzy. Daughter of Marcus, Next in line to his throne if something were to happen to him." I grinned at them. Welcome aboard, get comfy, it's going to be a long flight.

A/N: Alright! Review


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter, hope you like , and if you have any questions or suggestions, PM me, and well chat about it. : )

(B P.O.V.)

I grinned at my guests, Ahh how much fun is this?!

Seriously. I'm sitting here with the very coven that ruined my life, my two new besties, on the way to Italy. It seriously could not get better right now.

"So Fuckward, tell me about this human, she was rather tasty."

He snarled at me, my grin spread even wider. "Now, now, don't get growly with me, I'm your superior. Isn't that right Daddy Cullen?" He looked at his 'son' defeated, saying quietly, "Edward, she is correct sit down and just keep quiet, you've gotten us in enough of a situation without us having anymore charges because you attack a princess, I know she isn't very civilized, but you will need to consider her obvious spoiled status and not get us in anymore trouble" I just laughed. "Daddy Cullen I'd watch your mouth, then again I must make a note not to put too much thought into your petty insults that animal blood must make you a bit… dumb."

He didn't speak another word to me, I smiled to myself, and I still had my cloak on with the hood up. I like the idea of them not knowing who they are insulting. I should talk with Jasper and Rosalie, see what they've decided.

"Jasper, Rosalie, may I speak with you for a moment?"

I beckoned them to the cockpit of the plane, "What have you decided, if I may ask?"

They glanced at each other, and Rosalie nodded to him once after a few minutes, "We have decided to take you up on that offer, Bella- I mean, Izzy"

I took my hood down, and smiled warmly at Rose, "You may call me whatever you wish, sister."

Her mouth dropped and she threw herself at me with a hug, and started dry sobbing into my chest. I just hugged her back and looked towards jasper, with a nod I said to him, "The same goes for you Major."

He just nodded and gave me a small smile. I looked out the cockpit window and saw that we were beginning to land. I smirked and put my hood back up, ushering the two new Volturi members out of the area I found myself making my way back to the Cullens saying, "Right we are landing. Welcome to Volterra, I sincerely hope you enjoy your stay."

I walked away and let them get their things. I was at home, I smiled, Home sweet home.

I skipped off the plane, that's right, skipped; I had given all the Cullens their silly yellow robes that matched their silly eyes. This unfortunately included Jazz and Rose too. It didn't really matter, they'd get their black ones soon enough. We got into our lovely limo and I was jumpy and giggly the entire time.

(A/N)Sorry this chapter is so short but its just a filler :P


End file.
